


The Storm Inside

by VengeanceAngel



Series: Whump is for Winners [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove is a Hero, But I put the tag on in case people are sensitive to it, Happens between the boys, Hard to explain, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Phobia, Protective Billy Hargrove, Selfless Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington has been through a hell of a lot, but consensually, not really non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: There's a storm coming. Steve doesn't handle it well. Billy knows just what to do.Consensual Non-Con -  I know it doesn't make sense, but it will if you read it.





	The Storm Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't know what this is. I was writing something and then I got started on something else and I could feel myself getting frustrated and so I started to just write like a maniac and 15 minutes later I had this. So... yeah, whatever I need to do to get through writer's block, right? Basically Steve comes to Billy for some really violent interactions because he can trust Billy to do what needs to be done instead of listening to Steve when he changes his mind. Pretty dark in some parts, but is complete love and fluff between the boys because Billy is damn protective and in love with Steve.

Billy looks up as the door to his apartment opens. Steve is standing there, breathing heavy, his hair wet and his body drenched. The t-shirt is sticking to him and his jeans are dark with the water that’s accumulated. “It’s raining….”

Billy’s eyes widen. “Oh shit…”

Steve comes in, closing the door with his foot and rips off his t-shirt, spraying water on the wall behind him. “It’s a perfect spring day and it started pouring and the sky is getting darker. It’s going to thunder soon.”

“Okay, princess… I know.”

“I hate the dark, Billy. I don’t like it and then the thunder… it’s so loud and quick and the lightning… like that night. The flashing lights.”

Billy swallows past the lump in his throat. It doesn’t happen often, but sometimes during a beautiful spring or early summer day, the weather will change on a dime and the rain will come and the darkness will slide in earlier over the Chicago suburb where they started their lives as roommates four years ago. It had taken two full years of panic attacks and hysterical sobbing for Billy to get the story out of his now-friend. The Upside Down. Demogorgons. Demon dogs from hell eating everything in sight and launching themselves at Steve as soon as his eyes are closed. 

So when it gets dark, and claps of thunder come unannounced and lights flash, Steve is right back there and Billy has only recently discovered how to make it better. Last year, the screams broke his heart and he grabbed Steve up and showed him that thunderstorms can be reclaimed. And reclaim them they did. 

So tonight, Billy stands still as Steve grabs him, pulling at his clothes. Billy used to do this himself, but Steve seems to need as much distraction as possible so he lets him do it for him now. “Please, Billy… Please I don’t want them to come for me. I don’t want to go there.”

Billy’s heart breaks a bit every time. Steve comes to him willingly often enough, but there’s a teasing quality to it. This is all about Steve desperately trying to save himself and Billy is happy to help. Anything to stop the nightmares from coming alive.

When Billy is stripped bare, he takes over. He grabs Steve’s hand and turns out all the lights. He’d made the mistake of leaving them on once and when the power had flickered, it was all over. Steve was barely coherent the rest of the night. 

So now he turns them all off so it’s only the lightning. He lifts up the windows behind the couch so they can hear the rain and feel the wind and the drops carried in to cover the towels on the back of the couch which have become permanent fixtures because of incidents like this. Billy shoves Steve hard over the back of the couch so he can look out the window and see that it’s only the rain, the thunder, and the lightning. Nothing else. 

Billy peels Steve’s jeans and boxers off of him and runs his hand down the cold flesh of the brunette’s back, goose pimples already broken out from where the rain soaked through his clothes. But the shivering is coming from something else. Billy knows he doesn’t have enough time to contemplate. It’s mechanical now, in some ways. Make it hard and fast. Make it hurt. Keep Steve here, in reality, and not lost in his own head where monsters reside. 

He’s already hard. He always gets hard when Steve looks at him with wild eyes and he hopes that never changes. He tosses the jeans aside and leans in, licking one beautiful globe of flesh from bottom to top before dragging his tongue along the gorgeous dimples at the base of his spine and then back down. He never eats him out when this fear hits. Something about Barb and how she died. He doesn’t ask and Steve doesn’t seem to ever be ready to tell. Billy sometimes curses whoever decided to describe her death to the traumatized boy. 

He hears Steve start to whimper. “They’re going to kill me one day. They’re coming back. I can’t stop them.”

“Shhh… I’ve got you, baby. Come on… I’ll make it better.” He doesn’t have the time to get lube or anything to ease the way so he spits on his hand, slicks himself up and then spits a few times over Steve’s tight hole. “God, baby… I hate hurting you…” He spits a few more times in his hand, making sure to get it as wet as he can and then shoves up against Steve, pushing without letting up. 

Steve gasps in pain. “Billy! Oh God it hurts!” He groans and presses his forehead to the window sill. He reaches back and hits at Billy, trying to make it stop, but Billy only grips his wrist tightly and slams it down on the window sill before pulling out and pushing in again, deeper and harder. Steve cries out and sobs brokenly at the burning pain radiating through his body. His breath comes out in sharp pained bursts of ‘stop’ and ‘please’ and ‘don’t.’ 

But Billy doesn’t relent and he slams in harder after bottoming out. “Stop fighting it, sweetheart!” 

Steve can barely catch his breath and feels the rainwater, both cold and hot. The sensation only serves to terrify him more as he’s violated. The pain never ending and dragging barbs of agony through him on every thrust. “I can’t… I can’t!”

“Come on… Come on, baby.” He picks up the pace and slams into Steve hard enough to make his whole body jerk with each thrust. As the lightning flashes, Steve turns his hand and grips Billy’s. The thunderclap is loud and reverberates in the small space and Steve’s other hand reaches back to grip Billy’s thigh, not pushing away, but not pulling toward, either. He’s just making sure the other boy is real. 

“Billy… Billy Billy Billy… don’t go… Don’t let them take me.”

“Never.” He starts to lose his own breath as his movements get more frantic. “Shit… Shit, sweetheart. God I love you… I’m never letting you go.” He roars out his release and collapses over Steve’s back, which is covered in cold rainwater and Billy’s hot tears. He rolls them, keeping himself inside of his lover as long as he can as he sits on the couch and starts stroking Steve. “I know it hurts. I know, but come back to me now.”

Steve whimpers and lets his head fall back against Billy’s shoulder, one hand coming up to tangle in the blonde curls. He turns his head and kisses Billy slowly and deeply for a moment before collapsing, his head lolling to the side. 

Billy takes the opportunity to kiss up the smooth slope of Steve’s neck, capturing the salt of Steve’s tears as the other boy starts to calm. He picks up the pace and soon Steve is thrusting into Billy’s hand, crying broken pleas. Billy leans in and licks the shell of Steve’s ear and takes his other hand and runs his thumb over his nipple and then Steve is arching his back and allowing a ragged cry of Billy’s name be torn from his lips. His climax coats Billy’s hand and his stomach and his body pushes Billy out of him as he is carried impossibly higher. Afterward, Billy holds Steve tight against him on the couch, facing each other. He’s cleaned up and pulled a blanket over both of them as Steve sobs in relief against his chest. 

“Billy… Billy, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. We agreed to this a long time ago. It helps you and I love you. I’ll be this for you as long as you need me to be.”

Steve kisses Billy slowly and thoroughly and leans back a little. “It’s the storms… on the nice days.”

“I know, baby.”

“Nice days shouldn't get dark so fast.”

“No, they shouldn’t.”

“Are you okay?”

Billy nods. “I will be. Once I know you are, then I will be, too.”

“I love you, Billy.”

“I love you, too, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments on this one because I'm seriously NOT confident about it. It was one of those moments where I thought I would burst if I didn't let this out. And when that happens I'm overly sensitive about it and yes, I'm honest enough to admit I need some serious encouragement right now. I'm not afraid to straight up ask when I need attention and I don't usually, but tonight... I NEED ATTENTION! *sigh* So pathetic... LOL


End file.
